Dreams Are All I Carry
by somatogenic
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha are in the present tim, so Sango and Miroku search for shards mean while. When Sango gets hurt, Miroku spites her as she has been nasty to him all week. But when he relizes he has gone too far . . . revelations are made. S/M waff


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango scream was cut short as she fell into the ditch, tripped by an unbelievably fast attack from the demon of the day, which was coincidentally filled with **many**, very **sharp**,thorn bushes.  
  
  
With one final swipe, fueled by his sudden panic, Miroku decimated the demon though the chest with the pointed end of his staff, and, not even waiting to see if it had survived or not, scrambled to the edge of the thorn gutter.  
  
  
SANGO! SANGO! he shouted, looking around (frenzied in worry) in the pitch dark pit for any glimpse of her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Further hysteria filled calls were slashed by the voice he was hoping to find, although, he wished that he had discovered her in better spirits, for her tone was irate and harsh . . .   
  
  
  
YOU CAN STOP YELLING BOUZO AND GET ME OUT OF THIS F*CKN' HELL HOLE! came her warm and fuzzy' toned reply, practically echoing though his skull because of her gentle' pitch.  
  
  
  
He replied in sighing heavily, and then, just to be the oh so nice' person he was, chucked her a rope with a rock tied to one end.  
  
  
At her cries of, what he hoped, were **anguished filled**, he said, in a light, careless attitude:  
  
Well, since you got your self in this mess; you can get your self out of it!  
  
And he walked away.  
  
  
  
Now, Miroku had good reason to do this. Sango hadn't been very nice to him on their little exploration. In fact, she, in last few days, had just been **down right nasty**. Why? If he knew, he would try to break free of her bitchy truantry, but as he didn't . . . well . . .   
  
  
  
_Mesmerizing point of view  
Hypnotic conversations  
Contemplative swinging moods  
Drew me to you  
  
  
_  
Now going back to Sango, who you think deserves this.  
  
  
As the ditch was dark, he couldn't **exactly **see how many thorn bushes there were. He just knew there was some.   
  
But just some' didn't suffice for the explanation of how **many **thorn bushes were **actually **down there.  
  
  
  
  
In fact, it might be the understatement of the century.  
  
As you can see, this didn't help Sango any.  
  
  
  
  
In fact, you can't really blame her for her pissyness.  
  
It was that time of the month' and . . . well . . .  
  
Lets just say this one was one hell of a kicker.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, you can see Sango's utter outrage in this situation.  
  
  
  
  
  
But back to Miroku.  
  
  
  
As he waited for her, he got increasingly guilty with each passing moment, which, there were many of as she took an hour. So, you can see why he was so relieved/horrified when she finally pushed her self up the edge.  
  
  
Sango . . . looked about as bad as when she first pulled her self out of her own grave when we first met her in Inu Yasha.   
  
  
  
Mabey even worse.  
  
  
  
  
Tripping over his words and sandals as he rushed over to her side, she found his eyes wide in worry.  
  
  
  
  
  
_It never mattered when or where  
Who you'd been with  
The color of your hair  
Baby, I always cared  
_  
  
  
  
  
As his incoherent babbling was giving her a headache, she simply gave him a blunt order.  
  
  
  
Shut up. NOW  
  
  
  
He did so right away, glad to be of some help.  
  
  
Sighing, she said, weakly,   
  
Just get some help  
  
  
Blood trickled from her mouth as she said this, and so she coughed, but not abel to lift her arm up to cover it in time, she ended up in hacking the crimson liquid into the air, and, unfortunately, on to her face.  
  
  
  
  
With her own blood spattered over her face because of **her self**, Sango managed to gasp out:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And this single word really did summarize her current state.  
  
Utterly and compleatly.  
  
  
  
But, as I said earlyer, Miroku's guilt was just building up, higher and higher his panic seem to climb, and . . . this was the last straw.  
  
  
So, he picked her up, as kindly as he could, but still, it hurt her.  
  
  
  
But that wasn't what really ticked Sango off.  
  
  
  
  
It was the fact that, if they went to get help for her, they'd go into a village.   
  
The villagers would see Miroku carrying her.  
  
And this, she knew, would embaress her to no end.  
  
So she tryed to stop him in the only way she knew she could do.  
  
  
  
  
She spat a **huge **amount of blood on to his cheek.  
  
  
  
  
Miroku, like any other person, stopped, and **glared **at her.  
  
  
  
_But you couldn't see  
Inside of me  
You didn't notice my intentions  
Nothing but dreams  
Is all that I carry  
Is all that I carry with me  
  
  
_  
Sango took the hint, as she **knew **she wasn't excatly a light weight', and stopped, but this didn't keep her from sulking.  
  
  
  
After a while, she fell asleep, and Miroku took a rest, looking down on her face as he cleaned his own wounds (hers he couldn't tend to as there was too much blood).  
  
  
  
She woke up while he tended to him self, and watched (she's lying on his lap).  
  
  
  
  
_Cynical attitudes  
The center of attention  
I wonder if you understood  
  
  
  
You've changed my life  
  
  
  
  
  
_Miroku relized this (that she woke up), and smiled tiredly down at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
_Focusing my energy  
Setting expectations  
Trying to convince myself  
She loves me  
  
  
  
  
  
_They went off again, Miroku crashing through the woods as she slipped into unconcessness.  
  
  
  
  
_A little look here  
A little smile there  
Moments and memories that we've shared  
  
Roses and things  
  
Silly it seems  
  
Is all that carry  
  
Dreams that I carry  
Dreams that I carry with me  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I never knew  
What to do  
To make you  
To believe  
In my dreams  
Silly dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**AN: You like you like? THEN REVIEW DAMN IT! XD  
  
  
Go ahead.  
  
  
You know you want to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_  
_


End file.
